Next Time I Fall
by marcasite
Summary: In that moment, I could imagine myself being loved with all that passion.


_Written for the Geekfiction 'I love the 80s' Ficathon. Thank you, Kara for the beta._

* * *

_Tonight, I was thinking that you might  
Be the one who breathes life in this heart of mine._

The curtains in the room billowed slightly as they were caught by a soft breeze, spilling cool air into their bedroom. It was one of their rare nights together, where they could spend time with each other instead of the passing 'hellos' in the hallways at the lab.

Sara tossed the book she had been reading to the floor, "Do you have a song, one that makes you cringe just a little? Maybe one that you loved but just looking back at it now, you can't help but ask yourself why."

Grissom peered over his book, eyeglasses perched low on his nose. "I don't know any songs that would make me cringe. I prefer to listen to music that

_won't_

make me cringe."

Sara rolled to her side, facing him, "That sounded so pompous.

_Everyone_

has a song that they loved once that might be considered, um, cheesy now." Sara stressed the word 'everyone'.

Grissom carefully removed his glasses and placed them on the side table, before turning to face her, "What's your song?"

"God, when I was in my teens, I found myself hooked on these power ballads. Maybe it was because for a few moments, I could imagine myself being loved in that way." She rolled her eyes at the memory, "What was even worse, I got hooked on the ballads sung by men. They just had this incredible longing in all their songs."

Grissom smiled as he trailed a finger gently down her face, "Power ballads by men?"

"C'mon, like Air Supply, Journey, Chicago, and Richard Marx…" Sara trailed off, realizing she had completely lost him.

"They all make you cringe now?"

"No, yes, sometimes. I use to sing the songs whenever I heard them" She sheepishly admitted.

"Want to sing for me now? Maybe I'll recognize the songs." She laughed as he leaned closer, smiling against her lips. In a movement so smooth she hardly noticed, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and teased her.

Her breath caught at the sensual feel of his tongue, warm and smooth, tangling with hers. The playfulness between them swiftly changed as she returned his kiss, her tongue quickly entangling with his.

He growled and sucked gently on her tongue, then stopped and returned to teasing her, gliding his tongue along her lips, making her chase his tongue for another taste of him. She grabbed onto his shoulders and dug her fingers in gently to express her frustration. Then he plunged deep, again stroking restlessly along her tongue and inside the recesses of her mouth until he broke away.

He sighed, his breathing labored. "Ready to sing?" he asked, placing kisses along the side of her neck.

Sara laughed at his words, rapidly losing control of the conversation. She felt something inside her responding to the possessive way his eyes held hers and knew that she would, indeed sing for him.

She murmured against his lips as he coaxed her up so that he could remove her tee shirt, not bothering to tear himself away as he quickly disrobed. She watched as he anchored his hands on her hips; caressing the skin there.

Grissom stroked along her side and then down her legs. She shivered gently as he ran his lips along her forehead, murmuring all the words he hesitates to say out loud. Slowly he lowered his body over hers, his erection grazed the sensitive skin between her thighs and Sara arched up to press up around him. He moved closer to her, slipping the head of his cock just inside her. Sara writhed against him. "More, s'good."

He leaned forward and swirled his tongue around her nipple, gently taking the tip between his teeth, until she shuddered. "I want you now." Sara slipped her hands between them to push at his chest. He kissed her breast and leaned up to kiss her, once more his tongue caressing hers in an unspoken duel. He pressed his cock into her, inch by slick inch until her moans had become soft cries of encouragement, pushing him forward.

"God, you're wet," he said, his breathing taking on a deeper cadence

.She watched his face, his lips parting as he lowered his fingers to make love to her swollen clit, groaning at the contact.

The feeling of him sliding up inside her was perfect and she wanted more. Clenching him tighter, she started to push against him, matching his rhythm. He groaned and clutched her hips, pulling her higher and thrusting deeper. He moved deliberately, pausing after pulling back, forcing an anticipation that made them both crazy with want, and then sliding back inside.

He grunted and started to plunge faster and she gasped and met each parry and thrust with ones of her own. Pressing his lips to hers, he started licking the corners of her mouth with a gentle touch, then slid his hand down over her belly and then between her legs, pressing his thumb over her sex. She stared up into blue eyes clouded over with passion as he rubbed it into a tight knot, until the rhythm was in her blood, and pushed her over the edge.

Every inch of her skin was on fire as she exploded around him, drowning in this perfect sensation. Beneath her he tightened, his cock pressed deep inside her, his body stiff and vibrating over her. With a growl, he gave a powerful thrust and pumped inside her.

And then he collapsed over her, gathering her close as he did. When he let out a deep sigh, she wrapped her arms around him and waited.

"Still want to sing for me?" Grissom asked her, unwillingly pulling himself off of her.

"Trust me; you don't want me really singing. My voice alone will make you cringe." Sara blinked as she reached down to pull the covers over them. "I'll tell you a secret though, sometimes when I come across these songs on radio, I don't always change the station."

Grissom pulled her closer, "The romantic in you, honey."

_Next time I fall in love  
I'll know better what to do.  
The next time I fall in love, it will be with you._


End file.
